


to love another person

by enjoninee



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Revolution, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoninee/pseuds/enjoninee
Summary: he saw her at the back of the cafe, holding on to his every word. He wished it was him. É/E oneshot.





	to love another person

she was beauty. She was grace. She was everything. Everything but his. 

He watched her, as she sat sheepishly in the back of the café. Hanging onto Pontmercy’s every word. How could Marius be so blind? 

He would stare at her, his head sharply turning back to his work when anyone would look at him. He had barely spoken ten words to her yet he found himself enchanted. Enchanted by her dark, brown hair, the tangled locks that framed her face. The dirt that streaked her cheeks and arms. Her red, full lips. He imagined what it must feel like to have them pressed against his own. Her hands so small and delicate. If he closed his eyes he could imagine them running through his hair.

Yet he saw the way she looked at Marius, her eyes wide and so full of love and for the first time, felt jealous of the man. He had a beautiful woman who cared so much about him at his feet yet all he cared about was the golden-haired girl he'd seen for a matter of seconds. 

His sights were set on the revolution, the freedom of France, his head couldn't be turned. But it was for haunted his dreams and his thoughts.  
When she hurt, he hurt. He saw her scurrying around, delivering the letters and it took all of his control to not punch Marius for breaking the girl he had so foolishly fallen for. However, he couldn't say anything. She would ignore him. She was headstrong and determined. She wanted any of the scraps of attention Marius would throw at her. And if that meant helping him find his one true love, she would do it.

Watching her fall at the barricades was beyond the hardest. He saw her sink to the floor and Marius rushing forward to hold her. In her final moments, she reached up to kiss Marius but took her last breath before she reached his lips. Marius still didn't understand and had not given her why she had wanted for months in her final moments. He just offered her a pitiful kiss on the forehead before leaving her.

He carried her away, laying her body to rest. He dropped his own feather light kiss onto her forehead before as well leaving her.

He'd barely said ten words to her but as his own death approached all he wanted was to once again see her. So as the gun was shot and he felt himself fall he saw her face, her natural radiant beauty and he welcomed death with open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick E/È oneshot, I l0ve them so much. Also available on fanfiction.net (quickrnemories). Sorry for any errors! I hope you enjoyed xx
> 
> I own nothing, this is all Hugo's


End file.
